Multiple System Operators (MSOs) and other service providers operate or provide networks over which content, such as video or multimedia content, may be delivered to subscribers. Various techniques may be used to deliver content, for instance, Video-on-Demand (VOD) services, Over-the-Top (OTT) services, and the like. VOD, for instance, is interactive technology that permits subscribers to purchase, download, and view pre-recorded multimedia programming, such as movies and the like, upon request at any time.
A problem with the delivery of such content over a network is that the network may not have sufficient available network bandwidth at times, particularly during peak viewing hours, resulting in bottlenecks and prolonged download times or unsuccessful or incomplete downloading. Typically, such content is provided via unicast, which is a communication between a single sender and a single receiver over a network. When large numbers of consumers or subscribers demand a variety of programs during a given period of time, the total amount of data delivery involved may overwhelm available network resources.
Internet Protocol (IP) video content, in particular, has become a significant and primary consumer of Internet bandwidth. As stated above, network congestion can be experienced at peak viewing hours. Such congestion may force network operators to incur expenses in upgrading their network capacities to keep pace with the increasing demand for bandwidth during peak network utilization periods.